Episode 05
Bugs, Festivals, The Sea and Puppets (''Mushi o Matsuri te Umi Ningyō, ''むしをまつりてうみにんぎょう) is the fifth episode of "Kill Me Baby" anime series. Aired on February 2, 2012. Summary Yasuna pops out of groups of sunflowers then she persuades Sonya to go bug catching with her then they find a tree with bugs on it Yasuna gets sprayed with bug spary from Sonya she leans forward to the tree when a bee starts chasing her which is stopped by a fancy looking bird, The bird speaks in Agiri's voice which frightens the both of them but they notice a voice transmitter around the birds neck the bird flies on Yasuna's head then Yasuna throws a rock at the tree which falls out Agiri with a bozu face which she pulls off revealing her real face. Yasuna and Sonya go to the summer festival where they are both found to be playing the fish scooping game but they get into an fight so they both had to leave once the shop keep tried to get them a fish but they felt i moral they go get their fortunes then play the ring toss game, Yasuna has trouble hitting objects so the owner lets her get the she hits, Yasuna knocks a dolls head off its body so she gets only the head they walk across the stalls and they see a a man with a gun, Sonya thinks its real and gets in a panic and Yasuna calms her down they sit down at the shinto bell shrine. Yasuna promises to get takoyaki but come back with an alien shaped mask which Sonya knocks off it they walk along the stalls and Sonya buys a candy apple on a stick Yasuna wants one but doesn't have enough currency so she tries to bribe Sonya with it with the Alien mask which cases 2 younger boys to steal it from her then she gets a gun which shoots out fireworks she is so happy that she jumps high into the night sky. Sonya gets out of the water with scuba diving gear then they go walk across the beach when a dog suddenly appears so they run and Yasuna gets out a sausage and throws it far to have Agiri come back eating it they ask Agiri to help with the dog so she calls the right owner and he pays her. Agiri makes Miso and they all eat it until Yasuna finds a crab in her bowl. They all get stuck on an empty small island and find a wooden washtub on the island with a rope Since Yasuna is wearing a swimsuit she gets the rope knotted on her stomach which is controlled by Sonya while Agiri stays in the washbasin. Yasuna brings in puppets that look exactly like her and Sonya but Sonya isn't pleased by them nor her acting so she throws them in the trash but Yasuna has two other copies which is her as a cat and Sonya as an alligator which Sonya puts a knife in her cat and chases her with it. They walk home while Yasuna is talking about her puppet show Sonya thinks she had enough so she leaves and Yasuna is alone wandering where she went. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yasuna Oribe *Sonya *Agiri Goshiki *Bugs *Karasu *Bees *Mosquitoes *Fancy bird *Goldfish *Daruma otoshi *Alien mask *Cheeky boys *Doggie *Old man *Professor K.B *News reporter *Oyster *Crab *Starfish *Eye *Bozu face Category:Episodes